


The Great Escape

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Other, Rhodes - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: If there’s one thing Sheriff Gray can’t resist, it’s a pretty outlaw on their knees in his jail cell.Gender-neutral reader!
Relationships: Leigh Gray/Reader
Kudos: 29





	The Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, I am here to waste my talents on writing smut for extremely underloved characters. Enjoy x
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

Leigh staggers into his office, drunker than he was when he left a few hours ago. He's probably been at the Saloon, leaving his office completely unguarded whilst he spent his shift getting drunk. One of the deputies did pop by here and there, but only to grab a couple of items and leave. Surprisingly, they're all not as stupid as they look, as you saw them take the cell keys when they left. But that's about as smart as the people around Rhodes are. 

Leigh takes a seat at his desk, attempting not to fall off his chair as he kicks his feet up onto the surface, a small amount of dust spilling onto the wood that he's trailed in from outside. He rummages through the draws until he finds a small bottle of gin, pulling the cork out and taking a swig. His eyes meet yours as the bottle is removed from his lips. He keeps his gaze on you as he licks the gin from his lips, putting the cork on and placing it on his desk. 

You're sat back on the cell bed, head pressed against the cold brick wall, watching him purely for entertainment purposes. Him and his boys were a strange bunch, and every time they appeared, they did something that'd leave you forcing back your laughter, not wanting to risk being told off. They were odd, but Rhodes was odd, so it was no surprise.

"You been watchin' me?" Leigh asks. 

"Sure," you shrug. 

"Why?"

"It's funny watchin' a man such as yourself get drunk on duty," you reply.

"You tryna disrespect me?" he questions. 

"Hard to disrespect someone who disrespects the town he swore to protect by drowning himself in moonshine," you mock, enjoying the way his cheeks turn even redder than before.

Leigh frowns as he takes his feet off his desk, slowly standing up and making his way over to your cell. He places one hand on the bar to prop himself up, tilting his head slightly as he speaks to you with that awful southern drawl. 

"You can't tell me nothin' about disrespect when you ain't even the one followin' the law," Leigh tuts. 

"Ain't gettin' drunk on shift also not following the law?" you question. 

Leigh opens his mouth to speak but quickly shuts it again. He stands there for a few moments, the cogs in his head slowly turning as he decides on a reply. With a small wave of his hand, he moves off the topic, quickly changing it to something else instead. 

"You know, for an outlaw, you're far too pretty. Why'd you turn to a life of crime when you could have married any fella you wanted 'n' lived a life of luxury?" Leigh asks with a few cracks to his voice that you try not to giggle at.

"Those fancy men ain't as pretty as I am," you joke. 

"And them outlaws are?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"You know, Sherrif..." you begin as you stand up from the bed, slowly pacing over to him. "Them outlaws are far more fun and unhinged than you civilized folk, or folk pretending to be civilized. Ain't you tempted to a life full of pleasure and enjoyment?" you ask, stopping in front of him. 

Leigh's eyes momentarily look you up and down, but he remains in the same position with one ankle crossed over the other, and one arm leaning against the bars above his head.

"I already got a life full of pleasure and enjoyment right here, darlin'," Leigh tells you. 

"You sure? Cause I don't see no ring on that finger," you jokingly pout.

"You tryna ask if I'm available, Stranger?"

"I know you're available, Sheriff," you smirk. You enjoy the way Leigh's face drops, letting out a sigh as he shifts his weight to stand upright, his arm moving away from the cell. 

"You bitch," Leigh frowns, "you tryna insult me?" 

"I must have if you're gettin' worked up over this," you continue to smirk, enjoying the way Leigh's face continued to drop. "What's a matter? You sad cause you can't get no pussy?" 

"You're temptin' me to enter that cell and give you a spankin' for talking down to an enforcer of the law," Leigh reply, resting his hands on his gunbelt as he puffs his chest out a little.

"That just sounds like a good time for the both of us." 

"Is that what you like? I ain't surprised that you're the rough type," he says.

"And I'm going to assume from the way a bulge is forming in your pants that you're into it just as much as I am," you grin as your eyes flick down to his crotch. You'd noticed his hard-on growing throughout the conversation, but you felt like now was the perfect timing to point it out. 

Leigh's face continues to drop. He straightens his back and takes a step back, debating on turning around and walking away, or attempting to cover himself up with his hands. Both are embarrassing, just as much as this situation that he's accidentally walked himself into. So instead, he faces you and smirks as his hand returns to resting on the cell bars above him, leaning forward to speak against them. 

"Now how's about you do us both a favour and get on them knees?" Leigh orders. 

"Else what, Sheriff?" 

"Else I'll turn around 'n' walk out," he shrugs. "I ain't takin' anythin' by force." 

You study his expression for a second before slowly dropping to your knees, pressing them against the cell bars as you look up at Leigh and bat your eyelashes, waiting for his next order. 

"Good, real good," he says as he begins to unbuckle his belt, swiftly chucking his gunbelt to the floor far from your reach, still not trusting you to behave yourself.

His eyes are on yours as he pulls his length out, slowly stroking himself in his hand. His cock is just as pale as he is, with a soft red tip and the faint outline of a few veins. He's more than enough to satisfy your needs, and your mouth instinctively falls open as he pushes his length between the cell bars. 

"That's it," Leigh says as you slip his tip into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it and lowering your head on him. 

He lets out a soft moan, eyes half shutting as he grips onto the cell bars tightly. His forehead rests against them, eyes watching you as you begin to bob your head along his length, trying not to giggle at the way his voice continues to crack even when he's moaning. 

You press your tongue against the underside of his cock as you move, feeling his veins run along your tongue. Leigh moves one of his hands off the cell bars, reaching through and tangling it into your hair. He doesn't push at you, simply resting his hand there as he enjoys you taking the lead.

"Shit," Leigh sighs, his eyes finally shutting as he lets out a choked moan. Either this man was extremely sensitive on a normal day, or the alcohol had heightened the nerves on his cock. You can feel his length twitching and throbbing more as every second passes, and he doesn't hold back on his moans, letting them escape his lips freely. It was late, and you'd be surprised if anybody was out at this time, but surely a few townsfolk would be walking past every so often as they trickle out from the Saloon. 

"Shame about these bars," Leigh sighs. "I'd like to put it in you, but you just had to break the law, didn't you?" he tuts, his eyes slightly opening to meet yours.

"You don't trust me, Sheriff?" you ask as you pull off his length, replacing your mouth with your hand. 

"Not in the slightest," he replies, shaking his head. 

"But you trust me to put my mouth around your cock? Ain't afraid I'll bite it off?" you question as your hand pumps him. 

"I know you won't do that, not unless you want a real punishment," he replies. "And I don't mean just a spanking," Leigh adds. 

"You wanna tie me up and fuck me whilst I'm defenseless? Is that your form of punishment?" you ask as you bat your lashes. 

"Oh, now that's tempting. I'll save that for next time though, seeing as you'll be here a while whilst we sort out transporting you to Sisika."

"Well, I'll look forward to that," you smirk, moving your mouth back on his length as your hand pumps the parts of him that your mouth can't quite reach. 

As you begin to work up your pace, you reach your hand through the cell bars to grip onto the belt loops of his pants, pulling his hips forward until they're pressed right up against the cell. Leigh lets out a moan at your eagerness, his eyes falling shut as he takes a tighter grip of your hair, his other hand gripping onto the bars, tight enough that his knuckles turn white.

He continues to moan heavily, eventually having to lean his weight against the cell to stop his knees from buckling under him. You're making this man see stars as you continue to bob your head along his length, your hand working at his base, your tongue pressed firmly against the underside of his cock. 

Leigh lets out a choked moan and half opens his eyes, quickly telling you "I'm gonna cum." The sight of you on your knees tips him over the edge as he spills his load down your throat, resting his forehead against the cold cell bars as he pants heavily. 

You pull off his length, swallowing him as you wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. Leigh opens his eyes fully to see you standing up, his mouth still parted and his cheeks redder than his hair. 

"I can't believe I just let you do that," Leigh says as he fastens his pants up. "Gonna be a real shame to see you leave." 

"Why don't you just keep me then, huh?" you wink.

"Oh, don't you tempt me. I'd break the law if it meant gettin' that treatment every night," he sighs.

"Some Sheriff you are then," you smirk, watching as Leigh moves his weight from the cell and attempts to stand upright, still drunk and hazy from your hard work. 

"Now don't you say that," Leigh tells you as he slowly stumbles back to his desk, picking up his gunbelt on the way and after many attempts, managing to put it on, though it sags a little lower than usual. 

Leigh takes the already opened bottle of gin on his desk and makes his way to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he tells you as he exits, not locking the door behind him. You assume another deputy will be switching over with him soon, but after about ten minutes, nobody has arrived.

Nows your chance. You take the cell keys from your pocket that you had managed to unhook from Leighs belt when he was far too occupied. There was a reason why you grabbed hold of his belt and pulled his hips against the bars, and it seems Leigh hadn't clicked on to that. 

Leigh's eyes suddenly go wide as he reaches behind him to take his house keys off his belt, only to find the usual metal loop with all of them on it was missing. For a lawman, he was stupid enough to keep everything on there - cell keys, house keys, office keys, etc. 

Shit. 

Leigh attempts to run back to the office, stumbling the whole way, only to find the door wide open and an empty cell inside. His keys are sat on his desk, at least you were kind enough to do that, but his draws full of liquor had been emptied, along with a few boxes of bullets and some snacks for the road. 

Leigh shakes his head as he leans back on his desk. How was he stupid enough to fall for that? Sure, it felt good, real good, but what story is he going to tell the others when they ask why you were missing from your cell? That you gave him a blowjob whilst he was drunk on the job and managed to swipe his keys from his belt whilst his cock was down your throat? 

He's going to have to think of a story quick since he can see one of his deputies approaching, ready for their shift.


End file.
